


Sometimes the Strangest Places are the Familiar Ones

by Juliet316



Category: Charmed
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the strangest places to find love, are the ones that are familar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Strangest Places are the Familiar Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round One, Challenge Two over at [Charmed_LAS](http://community.livejournal.com/charmed_las) at LiveJournal. The prompt was Love in the Strangest Places

Piper always thought that when she fell in love, she would find it far away.

Sometimes she imagined it was in someplace like Egypt, where dark, handsome man riding a pale horse would whisk her away underneath a desert sky. Sometimes it was France, kissing her imaginary love with the Eiffel Tower as a backdrop. As she got older she pictured it happening in her own five star restaurant. With candlelight and violins and a meal prepared by her (Grams did teach her at an early age, after all that the one of the ways to a man's heart was through his stomach). When she became a Charmed One, she figured none of those things would ever happen, as it would be too dangerous to fall in love.

So she never expected that she would find love in a pair of jeans and a tool belt, fixing her chandelier.

Years, and many highs and lows later, Piper looks at her sleeping husband and wondered how she ever thought she would find love in some distant, exotic locale, when the love of her life was there all along.

She supposed it just went to show that sometimes the strangest places to find love often turned out to be the familiar ones.


End file.
